Power Love And Friendship
by rickyangchin
Summary: This story based on Elsword MMORPG.


Hai guys, this is my first Time publish a Fanfic with Elsword MMORPG as the story.

If i made a mistake, i apologize to all of you and if you wanna tell me or criticize bout my story, go ahead! i will welcome it gladly because nobody perfect right? XD

Now get into the story! ENJOY!

* * *

Introduction

Elsword (Lordknight) 16Yo

Aisha (Elemental Master) 18Yo

Raven (BladeMaster) 27Yo

Rena (WindSneaker) ?

Eve (CodeEmpress) ?

* * *

There is a sound, a sound of wooden sword hitting each other, a sound of someone panting, a sound of someone battle cry.

Meanwhile at Elscout training Camp.

"Hyat! Take this!" a man with a red hair swing a double slash to a man with blackhair.

"Hmph.. too slow.."

"Not end yet! Triple Gyarzer!" triple flame burst come from the ground but easily evaded by blackhaired man whos hold a WoodenSword and has a nasod machine at his lefthand.

"tch how the hell he moving so fast!" red haired man thinks.

"you still need to training a lot more Elsword , you have a wide opening and your move easy to predict" Blackhaired man says.

"shutup Raven! I will end this now!" and he give a loud battle cry

"hmm.. come then.."

Elsword run at fullspeed to Raven and swing his wooden sword aiming Raven head, Raven take a Backstep and dodge easily. But..

"ARMAGEDON BLADE!"

Raven get surprised little bit and try to dodge it with a little jump backwards, he made it with only 1cm from that RuneBlade from his face!

"Good, but not enough.. and this ends now.."

When raven land on his feet, he pull his body forward and move like a wind towards to elsword with a fullspeed.

"DAMN! Im not recover yet from using Armagedon blade"

Raven try to land a shadow piercing aiming for elsword chest, Elsword try his best to block it with his sword and he made it.

"Don't let your focus down, there's more.." raven says.

Raven make a finishing slash and make elsword cant move but still standing. And from behind raven prepare to finish him off.

"Berseker Blade!" and he knock Elsword to the ground.

The Sparing End with Raven win.

"that's for today, you make a lot of improvement but still need more training" And raven give a hand to Elsword to help him stand.

"hehe, Thanks Hyung" He Smile

"Captain Raven! The Duke has calling for you sir!" a velder soldier call for raven.

"Tell him im on my way"

"YES SIR! RIGHT AWAY!" and he left

"Elsword you can rest now, I must go to castle"

"okay, thankyou for today hyung, take care"

Raven just nodded and go.. Elsword very adore Raven as his trainer and also see him as his older brother.

"ahh.. so tired today, when I can beat him fair and square huh.. well lets rest!"

* * *

When Elsword and Raven training

Two girls watch'em from bench far away from them, Elemental Master Aisha and Wind Sneaker Rena.

"Wow they are so strong" Rena says

"Well I admit Elsword made a lot of improvement, but raven is far stronger than him" Aisha says

"Gigle, well Els probably will sad if you said that to him"

"but it's the fact, I wont lie to him afterall. It just will make him more sad"

"ah they are finished, huh.. Raven go to some where"

Rena get something from her bag and give to Aisha

"Here Aisha, give this towel and cold water to Els, he need it" and put a tricky smile on her face.

"why me!"

"well ofcourse it HAS to be you :3"

"Geez! alright-alright.. Give it to me!"

Rena just smiling "Tee-hee that tsundere :3"

* * *

Elsword go to under the tree and sit there while take out his leather boots from his feet. He sitting and enjoy the wind blowing and feel refreshed.

he close his eyes and feel something like cotton fall to his head.

"here" Aisha put the towel on his head and sit beside him.

"Oh, Aisha.. Thanks" Elsword wipe all sweat from the training.

"ah, here.. drink this, you need drink a lot of water" Aisha pour water into glass and give it to Els.

Els see her with confused face "huh? whats with her today" He thinks.

"what? why you looking at me like that?" aisha says with a cold attitude.

"Ah? ahahaa.. nothing-nothing.. thankyou so much!" he take the glass of water and put a bright smile for her.

Aisha blush when see Els smiling "Wh-what.. why my heart beating so fast!, He just Elsword, he just a cheeky brat that always make mad! But.. I admit he's more mature now.. did I fall for him? No.. no.. that cant be!"

"aisha.. hello! Oi-oi"

"Eh,Eh.. what is it?"

"are you okay? Your face all red you know.. lemme see it"

Els put his forehead to Aisha forehead so suddenly.

"it not a fever"

Aisha surprised when Els check on her and make her cant say and do anything. She blush more and her face almost red as tomato. And she lose her consciousness.

"Oii Aisha! Pull yourself together! Aisha!"

* * *

Raven go to conference room in the castle, and when he walk on the corridor..

"oh my.. Raven where are you going" a woman with a silver hair and gold eyes greet him.

"The duke heed my presence, and you Eve?"

"well me too, lets get going together, Oberon lets go"

"yes maam"

Oberon is eve loyal nasod robotic that always follow her wherever she go.

"Raven, how Els doing? Did he get better now?"

"lately he show a lot of improvement, but a got long way to go"

"oh really? Good for him then, I belive you are great tutor for him.. so you know why The duke call us so suddenly?"

"hmm.. no idea, but we are in war against glitter monster army now, maybe he want to discuss strategy to push'em out from Velder"

"yea, lately they are so agressive, even they make Lento busy defending Velder gate, we must take action before they grow to strong"

"indeed.."

They arrive at coference room and see the Duke.

"Greetings my lord" Eve and Raven greets.

"oh Raven,Eve I have been waiting for you two, Sitdown.. Please sitdown"

"Thankyou your highness" Eve and Raven sit front of the Duke.

"So.. I call you two here to discuss about glitter army that get so strong, I don't know how they make it,, but lately they have lot of overpowered monster that our soldier cant handle it, even they push us back to Suburbs of velder and getting Clock tower square as their new base." Speak The duke.

"Yes your highness, we are now begin to make an operation to scout them.. the information they give surprise us, they use Dark Elf army help and from the information we have, their DarkElf commander name is Chloe, Rena says they are elf that get disbanded from Elf Village and turn into DarkElf" As Raven Speak.

"So.. Do you have a plan Raven?"

"My Apologies, for now I don't, but.. I will try to do something"

"Well.. I have faith in you Raven, And for you Eve.."

"Yes?"

"From now, I want you to Assist Raven As his RightHand and help him wherever he need it.. Understood?"

"Yes your highness! I will try my best"

"okay then.. Best luck for you two and I hope god bless us with Victories.. Dismiss"

"Yes your highness!"

And then Raven and Eve back to training Camp.

* * *

At Elscout Medical center

Green haired woman Rush and open the door

"Aisha! Are you alright?"

"Stt.. Calm down Rena, doctor said She is alright.." Els sit beside the bed that Aisha sleep on.

"thank goodness.. well, how this is happen?"

"I dunno, her face suddenly red, I thought she get fever, so.. I check it with my forehead but she suddenly collapse"

"ahahaha.. well its your fault then" Rena smile sourly.

"eh? How come?" Els confused.

"tch.. he so dense.. but whatever :3" rena thinks.

"hihi, find the answer your self :3" Rena smile.

aisha begin to get her consciousness.

"uhh.. where am i.."

"ah she awake, Els call the doctor"

"Okay" Els go outside calling for doctor

"Aisha.. you Alright?"

"yea.. just feel bit dizzy"

"oh, Dizzy of love maybe? Hihihi :3" Rena Tease Aisha

And Aisha remember what happen Earlier and her face begin to blush again..

"Araa.. it seems I got it right.."

"Shut up! It don't have any relation with Els" Aisha pout

"oh.. but I don't say it because of Els.. Tee-hee"

"Arghhhh Damn you Rena!"

And Els back to the room with the Doctor

"Ah she so lively now.. Calm down lady, I want to checkup" doctor says

"Yes, She is alright.. I don't find anything harmful.. just dont get to tired, and drink more water.. then I'll get going now"

"Thankyou Doctor" Els and Rena says.

Doctor get out from the room

"Thankgoodness, you make me worried you know.." Els say with worried face.

"Im sorry.." Aisha say

"Araa.. Already loveydovey huh?" Rena tease them.

And that make Aisha and Els Blush.

"Elsword, Rena , Aisha! Captain Looking for you!" Velder soldier who rush into room tell them.

"Affirmative.. Dismiss" Els say

"YES SIR!"

"lets go Aisha, rena.. if raven call us so suddenly.. i have feelings it wont be good"

* * *

Thank you for Reading! And wait for another chapter XD


End file.
